worldtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuzuru Ema (chapter)
Short Summary Chika asks Ema about Hatohara while Murakami informs Yūma about Kageura and his unit. Long Summary At the Sniper training room Tōma tells Narasaka to try sniping with a cat on the head saying that it's a refreshing experience but Narasaka refuses. Hiura is amazed on Ema's skill and realizes that that's why he was consistently a bad performer in practices. When he blushes after being praised by Chika, Tōma teases him for being popular with girls. He then introduces Ema to the girls and Natsume surprised to learn he's 14 too, as she thought he was younger. The girls introduce themselves and Hiura tells him that Chika is nicknamed Tamakoma's cannon. Yuzuru replied that he knows nothing about that, as he doesn't watch recordings. When Natsume asks if Tōma is his mentor, Tōma says yes but Ema says no and that he is only acts as his mentor, which saddened Tōma. He added that Hatohara is his one and only mentor. Narasaka then leave the room along with Hiura, whom has a team meeting. Afterwards, Tōma teaches Natsume and corrected her, saying that she has tendency to veer to the left. Meanwhile, Chika asks Ema about Hatohara. He says that Hatohara quit Border after being released off the Expedition Force. He also says that she joined Border for that purpose and even passed the selection test. But the higher ups removed her unit afterwards because she never hit people. He added that she was an excellent sniper who brought victories by sniping weapons instead. Chika tells him that she cannot hit people too because she's afraid. Ema says that it's not something you admit to your next opponent. Meanwhile, at the solo battle room, Yūma loses 6-9 to Murakami. He asks Murakami if Kageura is the 3rd attacker and he replied that he's around 20th. When asked about his strength, Murakami says that he has more loses than victories against Tachikawa, Kazama, Kageura, and Konami. He also added that he has never fought against Jin as he was already a S-rank when he joined. Yūma then asks him about Kageura Unit. Murakami informs him that the unit has Attacker - Gunner/shooter - Sniper makeup too. He then mentioned that the unit was a rank 6 A-Rank unit once and along with Ninomiya Unit, they are the undisputed top-2 among B ranks. At the solo battle common area, two C-ranks are gossiping about a man, who turns out to be Kageura. They were whispering on how stupid he is losing 8000 points and his team got demoted due to violence. As Murakami and Yūma entered the area, Kageura asks the C-ranks what do they want and they says that they are only joking and that they are his fan. He then tells them to leave as it's too much trouble. As they are leaving, the two C-ranks continue to gossip, that Kageura is surprisingly more composed than expected and that must be because of his punishment making him a coward. The last word ticks Kageura off and he decapitates both of them from a distance, canceling their trion body. The C-ranks complain that fights outside mock battles are not allowed. Kageura says that they just tripped and fell on their own. Yūma notices that he uses a Scorpion and wonders, how could Scorpion cover such distance? Murakami warns Yūma not to stare at Kageura too much, else he'll snap at him. Characters in Order of Appearance Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. *Isami Tōma *Tōru Narasaka *Akane Hiura *Chika Amatori *Izuho Natsume *Yuzuru Ema *''Mirai Hatohara'' (mentioned) *''Reiji Kizaki'' (flashback) *Yūma Kuga *Kō Murakami *''Yūichi Jin'' (mentioned) *'Masato Kageura' debut Triggers in Order of Appearance *Eaglet (Natsume & Hatohara(flashback)) *Scorpion (Kageura) Navigation Category:B-Rank Rank Battles Arc Category:Chapters Category:Volume 13